


Negotiations

by mikkimouse



Series: Operation Fluff [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: This is the fifth time Derek has met with Prince Stiles of Terithon VI to act as an interpreter, and it is by far the worst.(Derek is an interpreter. Stiles is a prince. Feels ensue.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/145866113645/this-is-random-af-when-i-think-of-you-i-think).

This is the fifth time Derek has met with Prince Stiles of Terithon VI to act as an interpreter, and it is by far the worst.  


The other party is Lord Jackson Whittemore of Persiphae, the wealthiest planet in the Andromeda star system, and from the sneer on his face, Whittemore is well aware of his standing in these marriage negotiations. The Terithon system is more strategic than wealthy, Derek knows, but they bring a number of resources to the table, and–

Well, it’s _Stiles_.

Stiles, with his sharp words and sharper mind, his loyalty that runs deep as an ocean, his quick smile and skin that is moon-pale and mole-dotted, his eyes that make Derek think of the amber necklace he inherited from his father.  


He wonders if Stiles would like the necklace.  


Yes, Derek fell in love with him three meetings ago, which was a frankly terrible decision on his part, because each and every meeting has been to negotiate a marriage for Stiles.  


Derek has never hated his job so much until this moment.  


So far the negotiations have been a headache–Whittemore doesn’t want to compromise on anything, and he’s getting progressively ruder about it when Stiles doesn’t back down–but Derek keeps his professional objectivity. He translates Whittemore’s comments into something more diplomatic when he speaks to Stiles.

Then.  


“Five stars, I can’t believe my father wants me to think about marrying _this_ backplanet git,” Whittemore grumbles to his retainer. “He can’t sit still for anything, and it looks as though someone threw mud on him when he was born and never bothered to wipe it off.”

Derek snarls and feels himself shift, his fangs growing and claws popping from his fingers, and only sheer willpower keeps him from launching over the negotiating table and ripping out Whittemore’s throat.

“Apologize for your insolence,” he orders, the word garbled around his fangs.  


Both Whittemore and his retainer scramble back from the table, eyes wide. “You’re one of the wolf-men!” Whittemore shouts. “How did you even learn to _speak?”_

A warm hand rests on Derek’s shoulder, pulling him back. Stiles stands, his head held high and his crown glinting.  


“What my interpreter means to say,” he says in perfect Persiphaen, “is that these negotiations are over. I have also forwarded the recordings to station security. I believe they’re on their way right now to discuss with you why, exactly, making such a specieist comment is absolute folly.”  


Whittemore pales, and he and his retainer are out the door before Derek can blink twice.

Derek turns to Stiles, still not quite believing his ears. “You speak Persiphaen.”  


Stiles grins. “It’s a significant trading partner for us. Of course I speak Persiphaen.”  


“But…then why did you ask for an interpreter? Your Highness,” he belatedly adds.

Stiles waves the question away. “For a variety of reasons. You’d be surprised at what people will say in front of you when they think you can’t understand them.”  


Derek frowns. “Your Highness, how many meetings have you needed an interpreter _for_?”  


“Most of them!” Stiles says. “Well, a few. One,” he finishes with a wince.

“One?” Derek echoes. Stiles has only needed him _once?_  


“Why is the crown prince of Lykanthas acting as an interpreter?” Stiles blurts out.  


Derek jerks, his blood running cold. “What?”  


Stiles’s eyes widen earnestly. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have looked into it without telling you, but…you know so many languages and you’re so damned intelligent and you melt when you talk about your sisters and I just…” Stiles drags his hand through his hair, knocks his crown to the floor, and curses. “I wanted to know you. I wanted to know how to make you smile.”  


Derek ducks his head, his face hot. “Spending time with you makes me smile, Your Highness.”

“Derek.” Stiles gently touches his face, brings his gaze up again. “Can you be my interpreter for one last marriage negotiation?”  


Derek’s heart falls and his lips feel numb, but he can’t say no to Stiles. Hasn’t been able to for months now. “Of course, Your Highness. Even if you don’t need me.”  


“I will for this one.” Stiles bites his lips and his eyes dart over Derek’s face. “I don’t speak Lykanthan.”  


Derek can only stare. Surely he’s misheard.  


“I would like to negotiate a marriage between the crown prince of Terithon VI and the crown prince of Lykanthas,” Stiles says. “If…if you’ll have me.”  


The last sentence is the first time Derek has ever heard Stiles sound unsure. He determines it will be the last.  


It is custom, in both Terithonian and Lykanthan marriage negotiations, for the two parties to refrain from displaying physical affection until the contract is signed and the marriage ceremony has been set.  


Derek is more than happy to break said custom right then and there, so long as it means that Stiles’s arms will stay around him and Stiles’s lips will be on his.  


“I will always have you, Your Highness,” he murmurs when he has to quit kissing Stiles long enough to breathe. “In this life and the next.”  


Stiles’s smile is utterly radiant. “As will I…Your Highness.”

Derek kisses him again.  


**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for a little more, there's a not!fic [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/153779140025/okay-but-why-is-the-crown-prince-of-lykanthas)


End file.
